Rogue Agent Prologue
by aximilli452
Summary: A short story about what happened before Crackdown. I'm planning to continue this train of thought with another story, but this story is a stand-alone one. Please R&R. Complete!


The gang activity is out of hand. The Agency has converted the police force into a military force. They are called Peace-Keepers. But not even the Peace-Keepers could stop the gangs. In an effort to clean up the gangs once and for all, The Agency put millions of dollars into developing an advanced cloning project. DNA was taken from unsuspecting Peace-Keepers and used as the basis for these "Super Agents". Each Agent was given an exact cloned body of their donor. They were then given advanced knowledge of miltary tactics and anything else deemed neccesary to destroy the gangs for good. Ten Agents were created for this project.

This is the story of their first mission. The story of how they became the Agents they are today.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I haven't been around for very long. I don't even have a name. My official designation is Agent 6, but that doesn't tell you much. We, my fellow Agents and I, were assured that once we passed our first test that we would be allowed to choose our names. I can't think of anything.

I guess I shouldn't worry too much though. My "brothers" seem to be at ease, sitting in the back of an APC, awaiting orders. We haven't been told where we're going or what the mission is, but it shouldn't be too hard. Besides, if we die we'll have a new body in less than Twenty-Four hours. I guess we have it better than most people.

"Doesn't anyone else find it odd that we're in a garbage truck?" Agent 8's voice cuts through my thoughts.

Agent 7 laughs at him. "It's a disguise stupid. You know, to keep us from being shot before the mission starts."

"Well I still feel like the guys upstairs are trying to tell us something."

I glance over at Agent 1 as the conversation changes direction. I see him checking his pistol, the only weapon we were given. He seems to be upset about something. Maybe he wanted a bigger gun. I smile at the thought.

Suddenly the screen on my helmet lights up with a map. I can see the whole city. The Keep is lit up in purple. A thin blue line is snaking its way across the water towards the Shai-Gen gang territory. The tunnels leading from the Keep are under water so they don't show up on the map, but I know they're there. A small blue dot blinks at me on the map. I guess that's where they're going to drop us off.

The map fades and is replaced with a face. A voice crackles to life in my earpiece. "Francis Balwater. Once thought to be a nobody, but recently discovered to hold valuable information about the Shai-Gen. He has been our informant for several weeks. As of 03:00 yesterday morning he is under suspicion. His superiors have locked him up in this building." An image of a small arcade front pops ino view. "We believe he is well guarded. Your mission is to rescue him at all costs. You have the authority to comandeer anything you need to complete your mission."

The man's face returns. I reach up and push the HUD switch on the side of my helmet, removing the face and bringing my tactical data back into view. A motion radar blinks silently in the bottom left corner. An outline of my pistol decorates the top right, just above a numerical account of how much ammo I have on me. The pistol is wirelessly linked to my helmet, giving me a real-time account of how much ammo is left in the clip. As a new clip is inserted, the clip count reduces by one. I like that feature.

Agent 9 raises his left hand to get our attention. He has been designated our leader for this mission. "I need two volunteers for Recon duty."

Agent 7 raises his hand first. After a few more seconds, Agent 3 raises his hand as well. Agent 9 asks for a volunteer to plant explosives and Agent 8's hand is raised before the word "explosives" is finished. The rest of us are told to stay in the APC until notified otherwise. I guess that gives me more time to think of a name. Maybe Paul...

---------------------------------------

I hate being called Agent 3. I need a real name. I'm sitting in a stolen car listening to some Rap music. It's good music; gives me a beat to bob my head to. Me and Agent 7 split from the others as soon as the truck stopped. We grabbed some guy's "civvy" clothes and the keys to his car. We kept our earpieces, but the kevlar and helmets are in the trunk where they won't be seen.

Agent 7 went into the arcade and started playing some game called "Crimson Defenders". I'm pretending to sleep in the car. I hear bits of conversation through the earpiece. 7 left his mic on. He's concentrating on the game; trying to appear like a normal person. I hear people trash talking, discussing movies they saw recently, and talking about nothing in particular. As Agent 7 curses the game for winning I hear a snippet of conversation that seems out of place.

"He's fine. Just how you left him."

"Good, I don't want anything to go wrong."

"No one's coming for him. Take it easy."

I flip my mic on. "Did you hear that?"

I hear a mumbled "Yeah." and know we have him. I switch frequencies and notify the others. Two guards in the arcade, apparantly alone. Maybe a couple in the back, but nothing as bad as the video made it sound.

Agent 9's voice crackles in. "The charges are in place. Everyone meet up with 3 and 7. Storm the front and deal with the guards. Agent 3: Tell Agent 7 to act like a civilian and be terrified. Maybe he can grab the guy in the confusion."

"Understood." The others echo my reply. I switch my frequency back and deliver the message. He's not happy, but he does as he's told.

A few minutes pass and the car's passenger door opens and Agent 10 slides into the seat. "Which two are the guards?"

I nod toward the building. "Guy behind the counter. One more playing 'Chicken Wrangler'."

"Got that team? I'll stay in the car to help with escape detail."

---------------------------------------

I smile at Agent 1. He and I were the first Two off the line. He seems to be just as dissapointed about our crappy pistols as I am. I've decided not to bother with it. I give him mine and all of my ammo. At least that way he has two guns. I crouch in the alley across from the arcade and pick up a rusty pipe. This will do nicely for causing pain. We might need to interrogate one of the guards.

We get the go ahead from our leader and march across the street. Five men in full body armor. Agent 4 smiles and charges the glass wall between us and our targets. Agent 1 fires Two rounds into the glass just before he hits. I'm amazed as the glass shatters and 4 falls through.

He gets up and smiles again. "Thanks for the help Sparky."

As we follow him into the room full of panicking people, I wonder if that's the name Agent 1 will use. It does suit him. The guy behind the counter pulls a shotgun on us. Agent 4 takes a spray of Buckshot in the chest. He's going to hurt later. Luckily, the kevlar does its job. He'll be okay. Agent 1 empties both of his clips into the man. I watch the ammo counter on my HUD count down as I jump over the counter and snatch the shotgun.

I turn and see the other confirmed guard on the floor. One bullet in the middle of his forehead. It was over way too fast. Agent 1 looks like he feels the same way. I see him eyeing the civilians like they are targets. He must suspect that one is a guard biding his time. I help Agent 4 stand up.

"Thanks." He mutters as he rubs his chest. "Let's go get the prize."

I glance at Agent 7 curled up in a corner, pretending to be terrified. He's a good actor. Me and 4 open the door to the back room. As I step into the hall a shock wave rocks through me. The charges have been blown. I smile as I hear orders being screamed. More guards. Agent 4 and I run down the hall, checking each room. He lets me handle the guards that try to stop us.

I love the feel of this gun. Much better than the pistol I was given. By the time we reach the prisoner I've dropped Seven guys. Agent 9 and Agent 8 are already there.

Agent 9 points to a body embedded in the wall. "Agent 8 here's a Human Wrecking Ball."

Agent 8 laughs as he picks up the hostage. "I'll carry him out."

"What happened to you?" 9 asks 4.

"Just a shotgun, no biggie. 2 here snagged it from him."

Agent 9 nods at me and points to a hole leading to the next door building. "We came in that way. Go make sure there aren't any guards in there that we missed."

I nod back. "Got it."

---------------------------------------

I made Agent 3 turn off the radio as soon as the others were moving. I can't stand Rap. I don't know about the others, but I've already chosen my name. Ever since my creation all I can think about is high rooftops and looking down the scope of a Sniper Rifle. I figure, whether I get to do it or not, calling myself Sniper is a good way to express that.

"Wow, you really look terrified." Agent 3 is talking to Agent 7. There had been no way for 7 to change his frequency back to the standard without alerting the guards. And of course now he didn't need to. "Try peeking up like you hope they're gone. Like that. You're selling it. If the whole super soldier thing doesn't work out, you've got a real future in acting."

I couldn't help but smile. Agent 7's donor was probably an actor. We don't really know anything about the people who volunteered to be cloned, but we did get their particular talents and personality kwerks in addition to our military knowledge. No one knows why though.

I watch Agents 1, 5, and 6 stand over the civilians. I hear 6 tell a kid that this is for his own good. Then I see the kid pull a knife. As he lunges for 6 I scream a warning, but I'm too late. Agent 6 stumbles backward as the knife finds an opening in the material of his vest. Agent 1 aims and fires. The kid falls in a bloody heap.

I'm worried about Agent 6, but I know he'll be okay. We were assured that our minds never really died. Agent 1 mutters that we should kill them all, "just to be safe". Before anyone can stop him he starts executing people. Agent 5 stares in horror as people die. It happens so fast. One minute there are Twelve civilians cowering in fear, the next there are Fourteen bodies on the floor in pools of their own blood.

Faintly I register the scream of agony coming from Agent 3's earpiece. I watch as Agent 5 tries to wrestle the guns from Agent 1. It occurs to me that Agent 7 isn't moving. It occurs to me that blood is pooled under him. Agent 5 stumbles back and takes Two bullets through his face plate. My hand grips the door handle, ready to slam it open.

Agent 3 grabs my shoulder as Agent 1 collapses in a heap. Agent 9 steps out of the back area and checks the bodies. Agent 8 emerges after, carrying someone over his shoulder. He stops next to Agent 6.

Agent 9's voice comes to life in my ear. "8, get the package out. 6 can you walk?" I see Agent 6 nod as he pushes away from the wall. He pulls the knife out of his gut. "Go with 8 and help protect the package. 2, 4, and I will clean up here."

Agent 8 helps Agent 6 out through the broken front window. As they stumble to the car, I get out and open the door for them. Agent 6 gets in first and buckles the hostage in next to him. Agent 8 gets in last, pulling his pistol from his holster. As I get in I hear the rear windows roll down part way. I glance back as the car kicks to life. Both Agents have their pistols at the ready. I pull mine out and check the clip. I really hope there aren't any more problems tonight.

---------------------------------------

I didn't have time to react. Agent 1 shot me. Right through the heart. I vaguely recall the experience. The Director assures me that the memory will fade eventually. I was dead. Agent 3 says for days, but from my perspective it was only seconds. I'm standing next to Agent 5 and the Director. The Director says that we all have to die once to ensure that we can "live through it".

Agent 5 says he hopes we never have to do it again. I like my new improved body. Designed to meet my particular talents and fighting style. The mission was designed to test our minds. To see what kind of bodies we would need. I notice that I feel a bit lighter, a bit more agile. Agent 5 looks like he might feel the same way. I don't know if that means we're all going to be lighter, or if he has similair needs to me.

What I don't like is that I have to watch my "brothers" die. A firing squad is lined up in front of them. Agent 6 survived a stabbing, only to be shot to deah by the people who created him. I still like my new body, but it doesn't sit well with me. Something just feels wrong. The squad fires. I watch my teammates die in a hail of gunfire. I shed a tear before I can stop myself.

Days go by. I get to watch my fellow Agents' new bodies form in my off hours. Of course since there are only Two of us in operation, we have to help the Peace-Keepers as much as possible. We clean up the streets.

Agent 5 has chosen a name. He chose to stick with the number theme. He now goes by the name "Zero".

Agent 10 chose his name before the mission was over. He's called "Sniper" now.

Agent 1 never got to choose a name. The Director calls him the "Failed Agent". Agent 4 still refers to him as "Sparky". He won't get a new body.

Agent 2 was under investigation for a long time. They thought he might also be mentally unstable because of his fondness for violence. Apparently his donor has the same fondness because they eventually gave him his new body. He calls himself "Cage" in reference to the time he spent locked up in the database.

Agent 3 couldn't decide on a name. Sniper said that he was really good at driving, so we named him "Wheels".

Agent 4 always makes us laugh. He said he couldn't really be the judge of something like that. I said maybe he should start. Now he's Agent "Judge".

Agent 6 didn't have a name for a long time. After countless missions of being bait for the enemies to shoot at he decided on the name "Rabbit", in reference to the mechanical rabbits that dogs chase around the track.

Agent 8 liked the name that Agent 9 gave him. He's "Wrecking Ball".

Agent 9's new name doesn't stand for anything in particular. He just liked the way it sounded. He goes by "Zana" now.

I've finally chosen a name too. I remember playing the game at the arcade. I remember losing a lot. I also remember losing in the real mission. I remember the red liquid that pooled around me as I lay in front of "Crimson Defenders". The color has significant meaning to me. My name is "Crimson". 


End file.
